Alone
by SamXDanny
Summary: After the 'Disasteroid' incident, Sam never felt this alone before. Her parents ignoring her, her grandma being sick and sent to the hospital, Tucker being the mayor, and Danny... My Second One-shot. Please read! A little DxS


**Hey! This is my um, second one-shot! (I think) This is for to just practice on my writing skills and I'm bored xD And this randomly came up in my mind so… yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

I never felt so alone.

Ever since after the 'Disasteroid' incident, things started to fall apart.

Well one happy thing was me and Danny are finally going out but, other things came along.

Like, my grandma got really sick and is now in the hospital.

My Mom and Dad keep fighting over stupid things and never pay attention to me.

Tucker being the mayor and barely has time to hang around with me or Danny.

And speaking of Danny….

He barely has time for me anymore.

He's so busy protecting the town and getting interviews all over town.

It might not be true but sometimes, he might even had forgot about me.

The last time we talked was a week ago.

A week. Seven days without Danny.

I was right. When I said,

"I probably won't see much of you anymore"

I was right.

Does he even think of me?

I hope so. But he probably doesn't.

I sighed and got back to reality.

I heard my Mom and Dad screaming at each other and all I need right now, is some peace and quiet.

So I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs.

My parents wouldn't notice me so I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I felt the cold breeze blow through my hair as I start walking.

I then started to think about my and Danny's last conversation we had together last week.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I heard a tap on my window._

_I went over to it and let Danny in._

"_Hey Danny." I said._

"_Hey Sammy." Danny replied as he kissed me on the cheek._

"_So how're you feeling?" Danny asked. I told him the other day that my grandma was sick and was sent to the hospital. I became very emotional after that._

"_I'm a little sad. But I think I'll be strong. For her." I replied. Grandma was the ONLY family member who understands me and even has a conversation with me._

"_Well that's good. Listen Sam, I know things are rough now since I'm getting interviewed and traveling to town to town and stuff. But no matter what, I'll love you." Danny said._

"_Danny, I love you too. But I can't just help think that I'm just alone." I said frowning. Danny lifted up my chin._

"_Sam, you'll never be alone. I promise. Okay? I'll always be by your side whenever you need me. Because I know you have." Danny said. I smiled. We then kissed. Fireworks exploded._

_And right there, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

I then realized I walked myself to Danny's statue.

I felt so alone these days.

Danny doesn't even talk to me anymore!

Neither does Tucker!

When I try to hang around with them they say,

"Sorry Sam I'm just a little busy on my mayor work"

Or Danny would say,

"Sam, hold that thought I got a phone call"

Or

"Sam I'm sorry-Hold that thought! I'm going ghost!" And fly away.

Do they just make those excuses because they don't want to hang out with me?

Do they want nothing to do with me?

Damn this 'Disasteroid'

Damn these people.

Why don't they just leave Danny and Tucker alone?

So what Danny saved the world from the asteroid?

So what Tucker's the mayor of this town?

It doesn't mean they should take them away from me and leave me here all alone!

I then kicked the statue.

I hated it.

It took my friends away.

It took everybody away.

It took myself away.

Curse this statue.

Let it burn to flames.

Even though it's a statue of my boyfriend, it took him away.

Away from me.

Everyone is on top of him.

Except me.

So here I am, walking back home all alone.

So cold in this chilly night.

When I got back to my house, my parents were still arguing.

'_That's just great' _I thought.

I then walk upstairs, into my depressing room.

I then got ready for bed.

But before I went to go to my bed, I looked out the window.

I then saw Danny flying in the night sky.

Trying to get away from his madness life.

I smile as he crosses the sky.

I guess he feels he can't just be _left _alone.

But there is a saying that be careful what you wish for.

But still, sometimes I feel that I need SOME attention.

Not the attention that Danny has now.

But the attention from the people I love and care about the most.

I sighed as I climbed in bed and drifting off to sleep.

Thinking of nothing but being alone…

* * *

**This was terrible xD But this idea was KILLING me! I HAD to write it! Alright, I have nothing against DxS. (Just look at my pen name xD) This just came in my mind after reading a depressing story xD Wow, I write about Sam a lot. Well she IS my favorite character… ANYWAY, I hope you liked it! PEACE!**

**~SamXDanny**


End file.
